Sigaldren
A village healer who moonlights as a freedom fighter Statistics Ability Scores *Str: 12 *Dex: 14 *Con: 12 *Int: 22 *Wis: 13 *Cha: 17 Defense *HP: 61 *Base AC: 13 *Touch AC: 13 *Flat-Foot AC: 11 Saving Throws *Fort: +4 *Ref: +9 *Will: +9 Combat Maneuver *CMB: +6 *CMD: 18 Attacks *BAB: +6/+1 **Melee Attack: +7/+2 **Ranged Attack: +8/+3 *Attack with Hair **Attack: +12/+7 **Damage: 1d2+6 **Critical: x2 (20) **Type: Bludgeoning, Slashing or Piercing **Range: 10 *Attack with Icicle Dagger **Enhance: +1 **Attack: +8/+3 (+9/+4 if thrown) **Damage: 1d3+1+1(frost)+1d6(frost) **Critical: x2 (19-20) **Type: Slashing or Piercing **Range: 10 *Attack with Twilight Knife **Attack: +12/+7 **Damage: 1d4+6 (3d6 sneak) **Critical: x2 (19-20) **Type: Slashing or Piercing *Spell Attacks **Touch Attack **Ranged Touch Attack Enhance: +2 Attack: +18/+13 Damage: 1d3+12 Critical: x2(20) Type: Blunt Feats and Features *Features: **Cantrips **Hex: Cauldron **Patron: Deception **Witch's Familiar: Silvanshee:Nyla **Sneak Attack +4d6 **Trapfinding **Hex: Prehensile Hair **Evasion **Rogue Talent: Combat Trick: Combat Expertise **Trap Sense +1 **Ranged Legerdemain **Impromptu Sneak Attack 1/day **Tricky Spells 3/day **Hex: Evil Eye *Feats: **Traits: Rapscallion, Two-World Magic **Familiar Bonus: Alertness **1st Level: Eschew Materials **3rd Level: Practiced Spellcaster Arcane **5th Level: Arcane Strike **7th Level: Improved Familiar **9th Level: Improved Feint **11th Level: Leadership: Audrey Swan Skills Spells *Spells Per Day: 4/6/6/4/3/2 *Typical Spells Prepared: **0: Detect Magic, Hand, Read Magic, Touch of Fatigue **1: Cure Light Wounds, Chill Touch (x2), Icicle Dagger (x2), Reduce Person **2: Cure Moderate Wounds, Invisibility, Haunting Mists, Disfiguring Touch **3: Twilight Knife (x2), Dispel Magic, Summon Monster III **4: Cure Serious Wounds, Dimension Door, Phantasmal Killer **5: Cure Critical Wounds, Dominate Person *Familiar: **All Witch Cantrips + Mage Hand **Level 1: Ventriloquism*, Chill Touch, Icicle Dagger, Cure Light Wounds, Inflict Light Wounds, Summon Monster I, Command, Reduce Person, Enlarge Person, Ear Piercing Scream **Level 2: Invisibility*, Cure Moderate Wounds, Haunting Mists, Disfiguring Touch, Enthrall, Inflict Moderate Wounds, Burning Gaze **Level 3: Twilight Knife, Dispel Magic, Summon Monster III **Level 4: Cure Serious Wounds, Phantasmal Killer **Level 5: Smug Narcissism, Teleport, Cure Critical Wounds *Spell-like Abilities: **Dancing Lights 1/day (CL: 12) **Ghost Sound 1/day (CL: 12, DC 15 Will) **Prestidigitation 1/day (CL: 12) **Speak with Animals 1/day (CL: 12) Items Equipment *Grubby Underwear/Prison Uniform Gear *Nothing Consumables *Nothing Wealth *None Other *Nothin' Here Description While this weathered gnome's creased face betrays his history of hardship, his cerulean eyes shine with determination. Whatever mission he is on, it is not yet finished. Background Sigaldren was born in the human Kingdom of Onalia. His mother served as the village healer and was known as the best midwife in the barony. His father served as a shepherd under of the noble scions. As a child, Sigaldren watched as Onalia's rulership became corrupt. --A NOTE TO FOLLOW SO RE: ONALIAN POLITICS-- Sigaldren spent his youth working to subvert the Barons and maneuver a just noble into the position. A few years ago he succeeded in maneuvering a young baroness named Audrey Swan to power. She has thus far proven to be the leader that Sigaldren had hoped for. Sigaldren has spent the time since maneuvering in the background to defend Baroness Swan's position without her knowledge. It was during such a maneuver that he was captured. *Backstory Bonus **